mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2011-002) 01-02-2011
01-02-2011 Sunday, January 2, 2011 - Lunch At Lee's, Dinner At Fire-House Subs For Mom's Birthday in 2011 Sponsors: S, 10 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog plays "Minuet in G Major," making a few minor mistakes along the way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: S for Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"S, You're The Best" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade - The Raisin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on activities at the Big Bad Wolf's School of Huffing and Puffing. The Wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff, and Kermit ends up blowing a monster couple's house down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: S - Snake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Aladdin & Jasmine sing "A Whole New World" as they fly on a magic carpet ride |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A karate team punches out the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A large bird munches on rectangle edges, making it the word "BIRD." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy recalls how he learned about the meaning of DANGER. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Pigs and Penguins sing the "Hawaiian War Chant". Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla throws coconuts at the singers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ten Turtles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Spencer Liff, Shira Roth, Jessica Lewis & Tiffany Burton sing “Happy Wanderer” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for snow, Santa, and sleigh. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for subway, sailboat, sled, scooter, skates, skis, and stop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates near and far. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Toys (When I Grow Up)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seymour the snail presents himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes to make model airplanes in various forms. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|James Marsden and Elmo engineer a spaghetti-serving device. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Little Jack Horner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Life Is Better In Harmony" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ball-dribbling characters count the feet on a wall ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster introduces the word "AMOR". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn sings "All By Myself" with the help of the Oinker Sisters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flower pattern - what goes in the middle? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird adds her eggs that hatch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Yellow Rose Of Texas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bear (Jim Thurman) stacks 10 cans. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes